1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to the extraction of information from large bodies of data for high speed communication facilities, and more particularly relates to realtime event classification for a data communications network.
2. Related Patent Applications
This invention is related to the copending patent application Ser. No. 08/024,575, filed Mar. 1, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,514 entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by P. C. Hershey, et al., (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,514 issued Nov. 15, 1994) assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is related to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,572, filed Mar. 1, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,070, entitled "Information Collection Architecture and Method for a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,070 issued Dec. 20, 1994 assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,563, filed Mar. 1, 1993, abandoned, entitled "Event Driven Interface for a System for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/024,542, filed Mar. 1, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Configuring an Event Driven Interface and Analyzing Its Output for Monitoring and Controlling a Data Communications Network," by J. G. Waclawsky, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/138,045, filed Oct. 15, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Adaptive, Active Monitoring of a Serial Data Stream Having a Characteristic Pattern," by P. C. Hershey, et al., assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
3. Background Information
The above cited Hershey, et al. patent application describes the Event Driven Interface which is a programmed device to perform pattern recognition operations on the serial data streams in a data communications network. The Event Driven Interface categorizes various patterns identified in the serial bit stream and increments designated counters at the output at the Event Driven Interface, in accordance with a preprogrammed set of control vectors.
It would be useful to perform simultaneous network analyses and monitoring operations by capturing selection significant segments of the serial bit streams off the data communications network, thereby enabling the categorization of the counting of events based upon prespecified categories.